<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Cold Outside by LinkonLinkFluff2021</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292973">It's Cold Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkonLinkFluff2021/pseuds/LinkonLinkFluff2021'>LinkonLinkFluff2021</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild and Twilight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkonLinkFluff2021/pseuds/LinkonLinkFluff2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild and Twilight huddling by the fire.</p><p>For the Secret Santa gift exchange!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild and Twilight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that the Tabantha region of Wild's era was cold would be an understatement. </p><p>No, it was frigid. 

</p><p>The group of heroes found themselves trapped in a Bokoblin camp in the middle of the region, far from any village or stable. But they were fortunate to have the giant skull to rest in and make camp. </p><p>Wild started a fire as soon as the group was settled. The glow from the fire lit up the enclosure, and its heat radiated throughout, providing the much needed warmth for the heroes. They all gathered closer to it, some holding their hands out. </p><p>Legend glanced outside, letting out an irritated huff when he saw the snow falling rapidly. "I don't think this is letting up any time soon," he groaned. </p><p>"At least we have shelter," Time spoke up, and some of the boys muttered their agreements. </p><p>"And warmth," Sky added. </p><p>"Surprisingly, it isn't as cold as it would be in winter," Wild told them, glancing at the temperature on his Sheikah Slate. "It gets way worse." </p><p>"I guess we can be thankful for that," Warrior offered. </p><p>A breeze swept through the camp from outside, causing the heroes to shiver. By instinct, Wild huddled as close as possible to the hero closest to him. </p><p>Which so happened to be Twilight once he looked up. </p><p>"Oh, I-I'm sorry," the Champion stuttered, moving away. "I didn't mean to--" But he was cut off. </p><p>"No, it's okay! I....don't mind," Twilight assured, and Wild couldn't tell if the farmer's face was red from either the cold or embarrassment. </p><p>"Uh, okay..." Wild said, returning to his original position. </p><p>The other heroes snickered at the sight, but they were hushed by a single glare from Time. Wild felt his face heat up from embarrassment. He hadn't been this close to someone in....quite some time. </p><p>As the night went on, and the snow kept falling, the heroes dozed off one by one. Twilight and Wild, still huddled together, were left with the first watch. </p><p>It was quiet between the two of them, the only sounds being that of the wintry winds outside and the crackling of the fire. The Champion was still quite nervous being so close to the farmer, but another part of himself found it rather relaxing. Warm, too. </p><p>So relaxing, in fact, that he found himself drifting off into sleep. Before he could though, Twilight let out a long sigh, startling him. </p><p>"What?" Wild asked, moving away from Twilight just the slightest bit. </p><p>The farmer glanced at him, then he quickly glanced away. "Uh, nothing?" </p><p>The other raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? You know you can tell me, right?" </p><p>"I--uh," Twilight started out, "well, I--" </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I...just wanted to say that....I.....like cuddling....with you?" </p><p>Wild tilted his head. "Is that all?" </p><p>"Uh.... I....like you....more than just a friend?" </p><p>Twilight looked over at the Champion in trepidation, becoming worried when he saw that the other's eyes were a little wider than normal. </p><p>Then Wild burst into a fit of chuckles. </p><p>"That's it? I thought you were gonna say something else!" he said in between chuckling. </p><p>"Uh, you...aren't mad?" Twilight asked meekly. </p><p>"Of course not! I like you too!" </p><p>When Wild realized his voice was a little too loud, he looked around to his fellow heroes to see if he had awakened any of them. When none of them stirred, he lowered his voice to a whisper. </p><p>"I've actually liked you more than a friend ever since this whole adventure with the other heroes began," the Champion admitted, "I just didn't know how to say it." </p><p>Twilight sighed in relief. "I'm glad that the feeling is mutual." </p><p>The smaller hero chuckled once more, then returned to his spot huddled next to Twilight. Although this time, he wasn't as nervous as before. </p><p>Eventually, the time came to awaken one of their fellow heroes for the next watch. As soon as the job was passed over, Twilight and Wild fell asleep in each other's arms, grateful for the warmth and safety they felt with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>